De tornados y huracanes
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando se avecina un tornado? Minific presentado en la GF 2009. Que lo disfruten.


**De tornados y huracanes****  
De: Vale Sensei (Tinta Roja)**

Erase una vez, un día espectacular. El sol brillaba con fuerza, mientras una brisa leve aliviaba el vapor que por ratos sofocaba. Candy decidió salir a explorar el bosque, a observar con detenimiento la gran obra del Creador. Salió de la mansión sin avisarle a nadie. Este tiempo lo tendría para estar a solas consigo misma, para despejarse de las situaciones que vivía por culpa de los Leegan y, a veces, por el desprecio contenido de la tía abuela Elroy.

El bosque la invitaba a adentrarse cada vez más. Los altos almendros, los pinos y cipreses se movían lentamente. A pesar que no estaba sola, no se sentía de este modo. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente y aunque toda su vida vivió rodeada de familia, con los chicos del orfanato y sus madres postizas, esta nueva familia no era del todo calurosa. Algunos de ellos eran distantes y fríos. Si no hubiera sido por sus queridos Anthony, Stear y Archie, ella se habría largado de una vez y por todas. Ni la mansión, ni sus lujos le llamaban la atención. Lo único que ella anhelaba era una linda familia.

Siguió de largo hasta que llegó a un lugar plano lleno de violetas. El espectáculo natural era sublime. Se sintió tentada de tirarse sobre el campo, verse cubierta de ellas. Y así lo hizo. Tendida sobre el suelo, rodó por el mismo, envolviéndose de las flores y de su aroma. Y rió de felicidad, de tener ese pedazo de mundo para ella. Pero una risa maléfica, sobrepasó la suya, haciéndola ponerse de pie y ver quién se adentraba en un espacio que sólo creyó de ella.

Al ver quién era, gruñó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú- respondió Neil.- Ya veo en lo que empleas el tiempo. Pensé que sólo te dedicabas a limpiar. ¿Qué diría la tía abuela si te viera?- Sus labios se arquearon, expresando el odio que sentía por ella.

-Y, a ti, ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga? ¿No se supone que estés detrás de la falda de tu madre?

La pregunta cargada de Candy irritó terriblemente al chico.

-Te aprovechas porque eres niña. Si no…

-¿Si no, qué…?

Candy terminó de hablar y una estrepitosa centella los llenó de pavor. A una distancia considerable, un cúmulo de nubes negras se habían conglomerado, tomando forma de embudo. Cuando la chica miró a su interlocutor, se fijó que Neil también estaba muerto de miedo.

-¡Es un tornado! – exclamó Candy. – Y viene a esta dirección.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta, buscando algún lugar en donde refugiarse. Corrieron desesperados, mientras volteaban la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver el tornado. El cielo se había ennegrecido por completo y una fina llovizna comenzó a caer. La inmensidad del tornado que venía detrás de ellos con furia, los dejaba cortos de aliento.

-Por aquí- alcanzó a gritar Neil, tomando de la mano a Candy y llevándola a una cabaña que parecía abandonada.

Entraron rápidamente y buscaron algún lugar para refugiarse. Encontraron a un pequeño cuarto que parecía servir de alacena, justo al lado de una enorme cocina. Ninguno de los dos, se fijó en los detalles del lugar. Cada uno se sentó en el piso, uno al lado del otro y no se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra alguna. El tornado ya se encontraba sobre la cabaña y se sentían los vientos fuertes que parecían querer arrancarla. Candy manifestaba terror en su rostro, así lo vio Neil, quien se enterneció ante la imagen de la chica.

Sin titubear, Neil puso su brazo sobre el cuello de Candy, para que se sintiera protegida. Ella no protestó ante el gesto; más bien, aprovechó el momento para recostarse en el pecho del chico, quien minutos antes odiaba. Ahora sentía distinto; el calor del brazo de Neil la reconfortaba, su pecho le invitaba a quedarse allí, a pasar no uno, sino de cientos de tornados juntos. Por su parte, Neil olvidó el fenómeno atmosférico que los amenazaba, en tanto se deleitaba con el aroma a violetas que Candy emanaba. En sus corazones no pasaba un tornado, sino un huracán de nuevos sentimientos.


End file.
